Stamping presses for manufacturing metal parts are well known. Such stamping presses typically include a lower and an upper die. The lower die is typically held stationary while the upper die is moved up and down between a lower position and an upper position. While the upper die moves between the lower and upper positions, a workpiece (also referred to herein as a part or article) is inserted between the dies. As the upper die moves downwardly to its lower position, the workpiece is urged (i.e. stamped) with sufficient force into a new shape which corresponds to the contour of the upper and lower dies. After the workpiece is stamped, the upper die moves upwardly and the stamped workpiece is removed from the press and replaced by a new unstamped workpiece.
Although the stamped workpiece may be manually removed, an unloader is typically used to automatically remove the stamped workpiece from between the dies. Such unloaders may include a ramp which is inserted between the dies of the stamping press. The stamped workpiece is typically lifted upwardly with the upper die and is released from the die when the upper portion of the unloader is directly beneath stamped workpiece. Upon being released, the stamped workpiece slides down the ramp to a position outside of the press where it is collected by a bin, conveyor system or other article collection device.
Unfortunately many unloaders may only be practical for use with presses with a relatively long stroke in which the dies of the press separate a sufficient amount to enable the top of the ramp to fit between the dies. Ramps may not be as practical for use in presses with a shorter stroke in which the dies have relatively shorter maximum separation during each cycle of the press. Presses with a relatively shorter stroke may have dimensions which prohibit the ramp from having an angle which is sufficiency steep to consistently direct the stamped workpiece to an article collection device. As a result the stamped workpiece may not slide properly down the ramp, and the press may require maintenance to manually remove the stamped workpiece from the press. Downtime associated with correcting a problem with an unloader may reduce the overall productivity of the press and increase the costs associated with the manufacture of a workpiece.
Thus there exists a need for a new system and method of unloading a workpiece from a press which maximizes the uptime associated with the press. There further exists a need for a new system and method of unloading a workpiece from a press which minimizes the occurrence of the workpiece not being properly removed from the press. There further exists a need for a new system and method of unloading a workpiece from a press which can accommodate presses with a relatively short stroke.
Press unloaders may include a complex arrangement of gears and other parts. Such complexity may require a significant amount of time to install, configure and maintain the unloader, which may further decrease the productively of the press. Further, unloaders may have a size and shape which reduces the visibility of the press by an operator of the press. As a result, an operator may not be able to visually detect problems which are occurring with a press. Consequently there exists a need for an unloader which is capable of being installed and configured on a press in a relatively short amount of time. Further there exists a need for an unloader which minimizes the reduction in visibility of the press caused by the unloader.